


Wedding Bells

by KoolKat9



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, GerEng - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Wedding, Post-Wedding Jitters, Romance, Slow Dancing, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Jitters, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolKat9/pseuds/KoolKat9
Summary: After a few decades of dating, England and Germany decide to do the closest thing they can to getting married: holding a ceremony and exchanging rings and vows.
Relationships: England/Germany (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	1. I Think...

"England, you need to get over here now!" Germany called over the phone.

"Hello to you too," came the annoyed British-accent of his boyfriend. 

He and England had been dating for quite a few years, following the Second World War. Now it was decades later and Germany felt ready to take that next step. What better day than June 30th, 2017, the day that the German government was voting on the legalization of same-sex marriage.

"S-Sorry, Hello."

"Thank you. Now, what's the problem? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah...it's just...I think something big is going to be happening. I want you here for it."

"Still haven't answered my first question love."

Despite them having dated for awhile, Germany still melted when England called him 'love.' Germany paused for a moment, trying to regain his composure. "Well...part of it is a surprise and the other part is that I don't really know if it will actually happen."

The other end went silent. Germany could only imagine the exasperated look on the Brit's face. Despite feeling a little guilty, he couldn't say anything more without giving everything away. 

"Okay...I'll book the flight now. I'll text you when I land." England finally spoke.

"Thank you...ich liebe dich ."

"I love you too."

\---

It was around noon when England landed in Berlin. Germany had been eagerly waiting for him at the airport for the past half hour. He even came before the text because he could not wait to be in the same room as him again (that and he always liked to be early).When he saw a familiar head of shaggy, blond hair, Germany was quickly out of his seat, making his way over to the gate. England, noticing him, ran to meet him as well. 

"Goodness, it has been too long!" exclaimed England hugging the taller nation tightly. Germany patted his partner's back lightly, still finding PDA slightly uncomfortable.

"Ja. It's...it's great to see you too." Germany agreed as the two pulled away. 

"Now what is this all about?" England asked, lacing their fingers together as they exited the airport. 

"You'll see," Germany smirked as he took one of England's suitcases.

"Ugh, fine."

\---

They first stopped at Germany's home to figure out what they were going to do. Germany immediately went over to his phone. England looked over at him confused. Looking back, Germany did seem a bit more jumpy than normal on the car ride over here. Was he expecting an important phone call?

His concerns were interrupted by the pitter-patter of multiple paws coming towards him. It was Germany's three dogs coming to greet the two. Berlitz was the first to come forward followed by Aster and Blackie. 

"Hello lads," he crouched down to pet each dog. He looked over once again to the German, "you seem nervous. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Ja. Just something really important is being discussed and voted on today." He picked up the phone and looked through a few missed calls and messages (all from Italy about all that was going on as well as his surprise for England). 

"Is that part of the surprise?"

"Yeah...kind of..."

"Must be pretty big considering how nervous you are." England made his way to the couch, the dogs in toe. He gestured for Germany to sit down (which Germany quickly complied).

"Remember when we first started dating?" England chuckled slightly, leaning his head on the other's shoulder. "You were so timid...shy."

Germany turned to England with a scowl. But he was not phased, "don't give me that look. It was adorable. I felt so special seeing that secret side of you."

Germany couldn't really argue with that. After all, he got to see both a happier and more vulnerable England that no one else got to see. "I suppose that makes it better," he concluded.  
"Well, shouldn't we do something in the meantime?" 

"I suppose so. No telling how long this will take. Any suggestions?"

"You brought me here..." England began, "you know what, never mind. I'm just happy to see you. Um...how about we go for a stroll around town. Actually...how about the park?"

"Okay, just let me grab the leashes and we'll take the dogs too."

\---

"Anything yet?" England asked, looking over Germany's shoulder at his phone. 

"Nein." 

"Well, let's just keep killing time then." The two had spent about an hour just walking and England was ready to spend another if they had to. He enjoyed being outdoors, walking the dogs, and most importantly, doing those things with Germany. He and Aster walked a little further. 

Germany looked at the time on his phone. "It's almost lunch. How about we drop the dogs back at home then go out?" He called.

"Sounds like a plan."

The two were making their way home until rainbow flags and commotion caught England's eye. "What's going on over there?"

"Oh...um...nothing. Let's keep going." Germany took England's shoulder, leading him away. 

"Oh please. We're in no rush to get home." England shook him off. He turned back to the crowd. "It looks like a pride event. Let's get a closer look."

"Okay..." 

And with that, England took Germany's arm and dragged him over. As they approached the group, England noticed signs stating things such as 'love is love!', and 'why is marriage equality not in Germany yet?' England's eyes went wide, recognizing the scene. "Oh...my...God. This is...is this...?"

"Ja. I told you something big was happening."

"That's... so great!" England pulled the leash down to his wrist so he could grab Germany's hands. 

"It's not official yet, but a lot of people are for the bill to pass. I'm confident that it will." 

"How about a new plan?"

"Sure, but shouldn't we eat first."

"You sound like Amer-Alfred. Fine. We can quickly grab something. No McDonald's!" 

"How could you even think I'd suggest such things?" Germany stated, shaking his head. And with that, the two walked over to a small restaurant just off the street.

\---

"It's been hours. Will they even come to a decision today?" England sighed.

"It should. They told me this morning they were going into the final stage." Germany just kept looking towards the government office, waiting for some form of news.

"Well...this is bloody annoying!" He looked over to Germany. His intent gaze made England's heart flutter and his tone soften. "But at least I'm with my most favorite person in the world."

Germany's face went red. "J-Ja." Germany looked down at England, the two locking eyes for a moment, just happy to be with each other. Their moment was ended by some commotion from the front of the group. 

"Somethings happening!" England stated, bringing both their attention towards the front.

"We're legal!" a young woman shouted, gripping her girlfriend's hand.

"It's official!" stated another.

"Let's get married! For real this time!" exclaimed an older gentleman to his "husband."

"They...They did it!" A big smile appeared on England's face. He turned to look to Germany, only to find him down on one knee and crowds of people looking at them. Within his hand, Germany held a velvet box with a silver band with intricate swirls carved into it. Beautiful was an understatement. 

"Um...Arthur..." Germany began, "we've known each other for years. Been through literal wars with each other. We did some things that we will forever regret... but what matters now is that we're here, and we love each other. We faced the odds, and I hope to continue to face the odds with you. I love you so much...and now that our relationship can legally take a step forward...in both our countries...um... forgive me. Arthur Kirkland...will you do me the honor of...of being my husband?"

England felt the air being knocked out of him and his eyes prickle with tears. He could not comprehend everything, but he knew his exact answer:

"Oh my...I...Ludwig...yes! A thousand times yes!"

And the people around them erupted into applause as Germany slipped the ring onto England's finger. England wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and closed the distance between them with a long, but sweet kiss.


	2. I Can't...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Minor swearing

"Oh Angleterre. I never thought I'd see the day!" France gushed as he helped England do his tie.

England rolled his eyes. "Ha ha ha. Hilarious."

France stepped back, admiring his work. "Parfait. Well almost. It's still you after all!"

"Fuck you!"

England wandered over to the window, looking out to the garden set up for his wedding. Most of the flowers were opened wide, welcoming the sun shining down. The silk drapes among the arch drifted in the wind. England could not ask for a better day. "Remember Francis. We are just Ludwig and Arthur today."

"Oui, oui," Francis sighed, taking a place beside Arthur. "You chose the perfect day.

"Yeah..." The two remained silent for a moment.

"God I'm so nervous!" Arthur exclaimed returning to the mirror to straighten himself out once more. And the worst part was he had no idea why. Arthur had been dating Ludwig for about a hundred years. He felt it was pretty safe to say Ludwig wasn't going anywhere. But still, his stomach turned at the thought of standing at that altar, surrounded by all their friends and family.

"Pre-Wedding jitters, completely normal." Francis grabbed Arthur's suit jacket off the bed. "Once you see him walk down the aisle, everything else will melt away." Arthur looked down, suddenly feeling self-conscious about his appearance. France took his friend's shoulders, turning Arthur so that he faced him. "Arthur, you look fine."

\---

In a room, just adjacent to Arthur's, sat his significant other Ludwig, just as worried as him. Never in a million years did Ludwig actually expect to be getting married and to Arthur of all people. It felt too good to be true. Which explained his sweaty palms and dry throat.

"Oh Germany-"

"Please Felicano. Just Ludwig."

Felicano gave an apologetic glance to his friend, "sorry Luddy. Anyway! You'll be fine. It's all fine."

"I know...I know. I just...I can't push down these nerves.

"Come on West," Gilbert assured, turning to his little brother from the mirror, "that Brit is head over heels for you. He's not going to leave you at the altar after a hundred years."

Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck, "I know, but I just can't shake this feeling." Rodriech, who had been quiet for most of the morning, finally spoke, "Ludwig, this is completely normal. I felt the exact same way when I married Hun-Elizabeta."

Gilbert laughed, "Oh yeah! I remember that. You did not want to come out of the bathroom. Then Lizzy literally broke down the door and dragged you out. It was almost as awesome as me!"

"Hey leave him alone!" Elizabeta condemned as she entered the room. She took the worried man's hands and pulled him up. "Picture this: the sweet smell of flowers, the warmth of the sun. You walk out, your heart beating so fast, you swear it will pop out of your chest. And then you see him. Looking as scared as you. Your eyes meet, and the rest of the world melts away."

Ludwig really wanted to believe her, but when his mind was racing as it was now, it was hard to. Elizabeta sighed. Then she got an idea. She took Ludwig's hand once again, dragging him out of the room with her.

"Elizabeta, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not going to stand by on the best day of your life and let you become a jumble of nerves."They stopped in front of the door to the adjacent room.

"Elizabeta. We can't go in there. You know how superstitious Arthur can be."

Elizabeta just waved him off, "I know. But there is nothing against talking to him." She knocked lightly on the door. "Arthur," she shouted, "Come to the door, your future husband is freaking out!"

There was some shuffling and huffing behind the door, but eventually, a familiar accent came through, "Give us a minute."

As soon as Elizabeta left, Ludwig placed his hands on the door imagining Arthur was doing the same. "Hey...I'm sorry about this. Liz dragged me here," Ludwig stated, feeling a little embarrassed.

"It's fine love."

"So...today's the day huh?"

"Yes." There was some silence. Not awkward, but it was quiet. "I'm nervous," Arthur continued.

"Me too."

"I can't wait to see you."

"Neither can I."

"I just want to kiss you."

Ludwig laughed, "we have basically eternity for that."

"Yeah..." Arthur trailed off. "You good?"

"I think so. You?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"I love you," both said at the same time, resulting in a laugh from the two. And with that, Ludwig returned to his dressing room, feeling lighter than before.


	3. I Do

Arthur's heart raced as he looked between the door, Francis and his groomsmen, Alfred, his three brothers, and Matthew. This was it. Ludwig would be coming through those doors any minute now and the ceremony would begin.

"You need to chill dude," Alfred exclaimed from beside the fidgeting Brit.

"Easier said than done," Arthur huffed rolling his eyes, "There are so many people."

"Well duh? I invited all your former colonies. You had a lot." This earned a snicker from his older brother Allister and Francis.

"I don't need any jabs today," Arthur scowled at them.

Alfred put his hands up defensively "Sorry, but still..."

Arthur, choosing to ignore his younger brother, turned his attention back to the door of the manor. He adjusted his collar, beginning to feel very hot with the sun beating down on him and his (basically) black suit and his nerves came back.

The doors opened to reveal Feliciano in a light blue suit, holding a bouquet of white roses and cornflowers. Kiku, Rodriech, and Elizabeta followed suit. Arthur felt his throat go dry as he knew what came next.

Then, Arthur felt his breath get knocked out of him when he finally laid his eyes on the love of his life. Ludwig walked, arm and arm with his brother Gilbert, shyly making his way towards Arthur. Despite his uneasiness, Ludwig had a small smile on his lips. He looked breathtaking in his pristine white tux and (for once) non-slicked back hair.

"You look beautiful love," Arthur whispered as Ludwig took his place in front of him.

"Danke. So do you."

Francis cut in, "though I would love for you to continue this sweet moment. We should get started."

The two men joined hands, not taking their eyes off the other.

"Friends, family, we are gathered here today, not as nations, but as people to witness the union between these two men. Whoever thought we'd get here huh? No yelling, no fighting, just love." Small laughs erupted from the crowd at the last line. Francis pushed on "I'm sure I can speak for both of them, saying that it means a lot having you all here. Even if a certain Brit won't admit it."

Arthur scoffed, but the look in his partner's eyes stopped him from saying anything else.

"So, life has thrown a lot at you two, but here we are."

Ludwig gripped Arthur's hand a little tighter. Arthur placed a light kiss on his knuckles hoping to soothe him and distract him from the bad memories he guessed were crawling into his lover's headspace.

"Anyway. That's all done now and you obviously have a bright future ahead. Before this gets too long, would you like to begin your vows?"

Both men nodded in agreement. Ludwig was the first to speak. "I am the luckiest man alive to be standing here with you, like this. You've always been there for me and I don't know if I would be where I am today without you. You've seen me at my worst and you still loved me. I was broken and you picked up the pieces so delicately and carefully. Back then and you know when, I felt I didn't deserve you. If I'm being honest, I sometimes still feel that way." Ludwig felt his throat grow tight as he laid out how he felt. Arthur only squeezed his hands tighter, his green eyes glossy as tears threatened to fall. Ludwig took a breath and continued, "regardless of that, I will never abandon you, just as you never abandoned me. I made mistakes, but I'm improving and I want to continue to grow with you for the rest of our lives. England, Arthur, I love you so much, there are no words that can describe it. I will dedicate my whole life to making you happy."

Arthur wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He usually would hate to display this kind of vulnerability in front of all these people (and part of him did feel slightly embarrassed), but, for the most part, he could care less. As far as he was aware, it was only himself and Ludwig. After composing himself a bit, he started his own vows, "If you told me in 1914 the stern, but sweet German soldier I absolutely smashed in a Christmas football game would become the most important person in my life, I would have made some sarcastic remark doubting it. But here we are. For the longest time, I thought I was unlovable." Arthur sniffed, fighting back a new round of tears, "God you made this so hard love...Everyone I ever cared for eventually left me. I tried to act like it didn't bother me, but deep down it hurt. It hurt so much. Then I met you. I didn't think much of you at first, but soon, I felt drawn to you. After that Christmas in 1914, I couldn't stop thinking about you. At that moment we connected and we both were willing to take this to a level more than colleagues and friends. I didn't expect much from it at first. It was enjoyable, don't get me wrong, but I was scared you would leave too. And you almost did. Not by your own accord, but it almost happened. But life finally decided to be nice to me and gave you back to me. At that moment I refused to let go. I vowed I would show you every part of me, no matter how scared I was. After all, nothing could have been worse than that dark time. Clearly, I made the right decision. I'm sorry if this is a little long, but there is so much I want to say, but so little time. I'll make this simple, you are the love of my life and I could not imagine a life without you. Let us go together towards a bright and loving future."

"May we have the rings please? Francis asked, gesturing to Peter. The child skipped up the aisle, towards them. The two men took the rings.

"Now repeat after me Arthur: With this ring, I bewed."

"With this ring I bewed." He slipped the ring onto Ludwig's finger, grinning like a fool.

"Now Ludwig, with this ring I bewed."

Ludwig took another breath, "with this ring I bewed." He slipped the ring on Arthur's hand, a smile growing across his face to match the other man's.

"With the power vested in me as the nation of love, I am happy to pronounce you as husband and husband you may now kiss!"

Both paused for a second, waiting for the other to make the first move. Arthur, being the more impatient one out of the two, took it upon himself to grab Ludwig's collar and pull him down into a hard kiss.


	4. We Will...

The music was already blaring from the banquet hall. Even though they were a floor above the newly wedded men could hear the loud beat below them. They themselves laid on the bed, tangled in each other's arms. "I don't want to go down there," Arthur whined, snuggling further into his lover's side.

Ludwig placed a soft kiss on his head, letting his lips linger there. "If we don't go, Alfred will come bargain up here and literally drag us down. Best we go on our own free will," Ludwig mumbled. "Also, we have to have our first dance don't we?"

"Oh Goddammit. How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get me to do things." Ludwig kissed Arthur's nose teasingly. "

I know who you are and I know what entices you."

Arthur heaved himself up with a sigh, "fine, let's get this part over with."

\---

"Now may a present, for the first time as husband and husband, Mr. and Mr. Beilschmidt-Kirkland!" Alfred's voice rang through the speakers. The two men walked out to the middle of the dance floor. The room darkened and the only light shone above the two lovers. Arthur gave Alfred a slight nod and "Your Song" by Elton John began playing.

Ludwig wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist and took his hand with the other. Arthur in return placed his free hand on Ludwig's shoulder. They swayed to the rhythm slowly, drinking in each other and the moment. Arthur rested his head on Ludwig's shoulder and softly began to sing to him as they danced. Ludwig felt his face burn up, but he really didn't care. He was too focused on Arthur's voice. One of the many things he loved about Arthur was his sweet, tenor voice that always managed to soothe him. Despite the song ending, Arthur refused to let them move from their position. All he wanted from the wedding was a ceremony and this moment. This intimate moment, where they were not Germany and England, they were Arthur and Ludwig, finally united for the rest of their lives. At that moment, nothing else existed except the two of them. Arthur wanted to hold onto this for as long as he could.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig whispered. Arthur pushed back slightly startled from the sudden noise. Ludwig grabbed his partner's arms, looking a little concerned.

"I'm fine love. Just daydreaming is all."

"Good." And with that, he pulled Arthur in for a kiss.

\---

The party raged on in the manor, but the two men of the hour didn't care for the loudness and crowd, so they snuck out after a few dances and the meal. They went out once more to the garden, where just hours before they were wed. By now it was dark, the only light coming from the moon and stars (and the lights of the party). It was slightly chilly, but it was better than the stuffy banquet hall.

"It's a beautiful night," Ludwig sighed, admiring the sky.

"You're even more beautiful love," Arthur stated, gazing lovingly at his husband.

Ludwig felt his cheeks go red. Arthur could be so cheesy and it always got him flustered. Ludwig wrapped his arm around Arthur, pulling him closer. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he whispered into his lover's ear (trying not to stutter). It was Arthur's turn to go red, burying his face into Ludwig's side.

"I love you so goddamn much," Arthur said, muffled by his position in Ludwig's side.

"I love you more than life itself."

As they stood, admiring the night and enjoying each other's company they could hear the song "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain. Arthur wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck and began swaying once more. "Have you ever listened to the lyrics love?"

"Can't say I have."

"Well, it's a very us song." Ludwig looked at him a little confused. Arthur shook his head, "let's see what I can remember." As the song entered its first verse, Arthur began to sing:

_"Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come, my baby_

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, I bet they'll never make it_

_But just look at us holdin' on_

_We're still together, still goin' strong."_

As the song went on, Ludwig found himself moving to the rhythm as well. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and closed his eyes, focusing on the lyrics.

"You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss goodnight."

Arthur placed a gentle peck on his partner's shoulder. "Sorry, that's all I can remember."

"It's fine Arthur," Ludwig said softly, pulling his husband closer to him, "I get the point." The next few songs were also slower, much to the two's pleasure. They may have not liked the party, but they did enjoy dancing together. So the lovers made their own dance floor outside, using the muffled music from the banquet hall as their guide. The rest of the night pretty much continued the same way except for sneaking back in just before the end of the reception. As they said goodbye to the last of their guests, they turned to each other with wide smiles. This had been the best day of both of their lives. Sure it started as a nervous mess, but that was long forgotten, replaced by the loving and intimate moments of the day.


End file.
